The Good Girl and the Biker
by FelicityandOliverQueen
Summary: What if Haley signed the annulment papers when Dan gave her while she was on tour. What if Haley was Piney's favourite niece. When she came home from tour, she got a surprise in the form of Jax Teller and his adorable son. How will Haley manage finishing high school and manage the MC? What kind of danger brought Jax to Tree Hill?
1. Prologue

**Title: The Good Girl and the Biker**

**Pairing:** Jax Teller and Haley James

This all happens in OTH season 3 and SOA before Jax and Tara reunited but after Abel was born.

**Summary:** What if Haley signed the annulment papers when Dan gave her while she was on tour. What if Haley was Piney's favourite niece. When she came home from tour, she got a surprise in the form of Jax Teller and his adorable son. How will Haley manage finishing high school and manage the MC? What kind of danger brought Jax to Tree Hill?

**Characters:-**

Jax Teller: Age 24. VP of SAMCRO, father of Abel and Haley's protector since childhood. Has strong feelings for Haley. Divorced from Wendy Case

Haley James: Age 18. Niece to Piney and cousin to Opie. Has been in love with Jax all her life. Divorced from Nathan Scott

Nathan Scott: Haley's ex-husband. Wants her back

Lucas Scott: Nathan's half-brother, Haley's best friend. Wants Haley back with Nathan

Brooke Davis

Peyton Sawyer

Abel Teller: 16 months

Dan Scott

Deb Scott

Keith Scott

Thomas Teller: Age 21 younger brother of Jax. Has a secret job

Gemma Teller-Morrow: Mother to Jax and Thomas. Grandmother to Abel. Treats Haley like the daughter she never had

Clay Morrow: President of SAMCRO. Husband to Gemma. Step-father to Jax and Thomas

Alex Trager (Tig)

Carlos Juan Ortiz (Juice)

Chibs

Tara Knowles: Jax's ex. Wants him back.

Lydia James: Piney's sister and Haley's mother

Jimmy James: Haley's father

Quinn and Taylor James: Haley's sisters

**Chapters:-**

Chapter 1: The Annulment

Chapter 2: Haley returns to Tree Hill

Chapter 3: Haley's First Day Back at School

Chapter 4: Haley's Surprise Visitors

Chapter 5: First Confrontation

Chapter 6: Haley turns 18

Chapter 7: Second Confrontation

Chapter 8: Nathan's Plan

Chapter 9: Brooke Apologizes

Chapter 10: Nathan's Plan Fails

Chapter 11: Haley's Pregnant

Chapter 12: Telling everyone

Chapter 13: Reactions in Tree Hill

Chapter 14: Lucas Apologizes

Chapter 15: Dan and Nathan Confronts Haley

Chapter 16: The Restraining Order

Chapter 17: Prom

Chapter 18: Graduation

Chapter 19: It's a …

Chapter 20: Leaving

Chapter 21: The Wedding

Chapter 22: Years Later

Chapter 23: Epilogue


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Annulment**

Haley James got off the bus in Charming, California. After having spent the last 4 months on tour, she received signed annulment papers from her husband Nathan Scott via his father who blindsided her. As soon as she arrived, she took her luggage and headed to the Teller-Morrow Garage when she was suddenly hit by a car as she was crossing the street. Everything went black, when she woke up she was in the hospital. When she opened her eyes, she saw a nurse arranging the flowers at her bedside.

"Welcome back," she said

"What happened?" asked Haley with a sore throat as the nurse handed her a glass of water

"You were hit by a car while crossing the street. You are very lucky Miss James, you had a mild concussion and some bruises. Nothing serious." Said the nurse whose nametag said her name was Alice.

"How do you know who I am and where did the flowers come from? No one knows where I am," asked Haley frightened

"You were found by SAMCRO and brought here, they are waiting outside. You must mean a lot to them," said Alice.

"They are family. Can I see them?" said Haley.

"Visiting hours are over but Jax Teller is still here with his son. I will let him know and let your doctor know you're awake," said Alice.

"Can you let Jax in before you tell the doctor?" asked Haley hoping to see a friendly face.

"Of course sweetheart," said Alice as she left and Jax entered the room few minutes later.

"Haley, what are you doing in Charming?" asked Jax as he hugged her.

"I had nowhere else to go," said Haley sadly.

"Haley, what's going on?" asked Jax worried

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later but what are you doing at the hospital?" asked Haley.

"Wendy ODed and had the baby. He was born with a heart defect and a hole in his stomach. They did surgery, he is in recovery. The doctors are hopeful and I'm spending all my free time with him," said Jax

"What's his name?" asked Haley

"Abel, I named him Abel James Teller," said Jax

"James?" questioned Haley

"While he was in surgery, I dreamt about you telling me he was going to be alright, that he was a fighter like his old man so I named him after my best girl," said Jax as he got into bed with her.

"Jax, he will be alright, when I get out of here, I'd like to meet him," said Haley wrapping her arms around him as Dr. Tara Knowles entered the room.

"Miss James, you have a mild concussion and some bruises, you should be fine with some rest," said Tara as she enviously watched Jax's arms around the young girl.

"Does that mean I can get out of here?" asked Haley.

"You need someone with you, you can't stay alone. I'll need someone to sign your release forms and stay with you," said Tara

"She'll stay with me, I'll sign the forms," said Jax.

"Jax are you sure, you want to be responsible for a teenager?" asked Tara jealously

"Get the release forms, Haley's family," said Jax

"Listen Dr. Knowles, Opie is my cousin, I've known Jax my whole life. Now can I go?" said Haley upset

Tara gave Jax the release forms to sign as Haley got dressed. Jax then took her to his house and let her spend the night in his guestroom. The next day, the rest of the cub visited and were glad to see her. She healed over the upcoming weeks with finishing her junior year by correspondence a she had been doing since she had left on tour. After a couple of weeks, Haley had fully healed, she and Jax went to visit Abel who was getting better. Jax took her to the clubhouse and they entered his office.

"I think it's time you told me what happened to you Haley," said Jax as they sat on the couch.

"You know I got married almost a year ago. A couple of months later, I got the opportunity to tour with The Wreckers. Nathan didn't want me to go but I went anyway. A couple of weeks ago, his father gave me annulment papers that he had signed. So I am seventeen and divorced and I have this stupid tattoo to remind me of my mistake forever," said Haley sadly

"What tattoo?" asked Jax curious

"After Nathan proposed, I got his jersey number tattooed on my lower back," said Haley

"You could get it removed or cover it up with another tattoo," suggested Jax

"What kind of tattoo?" asked Haley

"How about a crow?" asked Jax hinting towards a relationship with her.

"Jax, that's not a good idea, I don't want us rebounding off each other," said Haley

"I've had two serious relationship in my life and neither of those women ever had my crow. Haley, you and I have known each other all our lives, sooner or later this friendship will turn into more. Even if it doesn't, you'll always be a part of SAMCRO and that will be your proof," said Jax

"Alright but I also want Abel's name on my wrist," said Haley

"Are you sure?" asked Jax

"Yes, he means a lot to me and if I'm going to be your old lady, I'll be his mother too," said Haley.

They both left the office and went back to the clubhouse where they asked Happy to do it. All of SAMCRO was delighted and Opie made Jax promise that he would take care of her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Haley returns to Tree Hill**

Haley spent the summer with Jax and Abel in Charming. Everyone in SAMCRO accepted Haley as Jax's old lady. At the end of August, Haley go ready to go back to Tree Hill to finish High School. When she worried about living arrangements, Jax had told her that his father owned a beach house in Tree Hill. When Haley asked him why, he told her the story of how his father was going to set up the MC in Tree Hill before he had met Gemma. Haley said her goodbyes and headed to Tree Hill. When she arrived there, she drove towards Jax's beach house which was gorgeous. It was right in the beach which gave her an ocean view, when she entered, she expected it to be dark like the clubhouse. She was surprised, it was open with lots of light thanks to the windows. She left her luggage and exploring. When she got upstairs, she found four beautifully decorated bedrooms. Haley finished exploring and picked a room which gave her a direct view of the ocean from the window, she unpacked and got settled when there was suddenly a knock on the door. She went downstairs to open the door and was surprised to see Lucas, Nathan, Brooke and Peyton on the other sides.

"Haley?" said Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Haley surprised.

"We should be asking you that, I didn't know you owned this house," said Nathan appreciating her new look.

"I don't, this pace belongs to a friend of mine. When I told him that I did not have a place to stay in Tree Hill, he offered it to me," explained Haley.

"Haley, you could still stay in the apartment, Nathan moved back in with his mom," said Brooke looking at her clothes.

"When I came back, I needed a fresh start," said Haley.

"Why did you come back? Are you planning to fight for your marriage?" asked Peyton

"My marriage ended the day Nathan sent Dan with annulment papers. The only reason I'm here is to finish High School. When I graduate in June, I will leave Tree Hill forever," said Haley.

"Haley, I was upset, I still love you we can try again," said Nathan hoping she'll take him back.

"You and I are through, our marriage was a mistake from the beginning. When I went on tour I saw what king of wife you wanted," said Haley as she started to unpack.

"Haley, how can you say that, he loves you," said Lucas defending his brother.

"He loves me, Ha. He expected me to support his dreams for basketball and when I tried to reach my dream, he tried to stop me," said Haley as she put a picture of herself with Jax and Abel on the mantel. (**AN: Pic on my profile**)

"Haley you love Nathan, you guys should try again," said Brooke as Haley traced Jax's picture with her fingertip.

"I don't think our marriage would've lasted past high school. You guys don't know me, there are so many things about me that I've kept hidden from everyone in Tree Hill," said Haley.

"Haley, you don't have any secrets, I've known you since you were eight. We know everything about each other," said Lucas.

"Really? Do you know where I go every summer?" asked Haley.

"You go visit some family," said Lucas.

"What do you mean our marriage wouldn't have lasted past High School?" asked Nathan upset.

"Do you really want to know why I married you or even dated you?" asked Haley as she put up more pictures.

"You love Nathan, that's why you married him," said Peyton.

"I dated you because I was heartbroken. The guy I had been in love with since I was a little girl got drunk and had eloped with some cocktail waitress in Reno. That's why I dated you, I thought it would dull the pain," said Haley honestly.

"If you're trying to hurt me, you've succeeded," said Nathan as he walked out.

"I didn't know you could be so heartless," said Lucas following his brother

"You're a bitch and I hope you enjoy your life alone," said Peyton as she and Brooke walked out of the beach house,"

As they all left, Haley let the tears fall before she picked up a picture and hugged it.


End file.
